The Return of Twilight Sparkle
by TheDoctorsRiverSong
Summary: Sunset Shimmer decides to return to the human world to pick up Princess Twilight Sparkle. What will happen when Twilight returns to the human world? *Events take place after Season 3, and the movie Equestria Girls. You may not understand some of the things referenced in this story, but my friends understood it and they don't even watch My Little Pony*
1. Prologue

Sunset Shimmer sat down in her World History class. She couldn't shake off what had happened a fortnight ago. She remembered that when she put on the Element of Magic, it burned like a fire. Colours flashed all around her, and tears streamed down her face. As the change went on, the burning sensation faded. Soon she had made her own teenage army to take over the pony world of Equestria.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Ms. Cheerilee chimed.

"Uh, yes?" Sunset Shimmer pulled away from her thoughts.

"I asked, in what year was the Berlin Wall made?" Ms. Cheerilee asked once more.

The rest of the day was not fun. Ever since the events of two weeks ago, the students had become more afraid of Sunset Shimmer, for now they knew of the power she could truly posses, even though she did not have that power anymore.

The school bell rang out for the last time. Students poured out of the school, eager to hang out with friends, or go home. Sunset Shimmer was the last to leave the school, and saw Fluttershy picking up papers, most likely for the Animal Shelter. Sunset walked over to Fluttershy, and bent down to help pick up papers.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Sunset said, as she picked up the last of the purple papers from the ground. She stood up and handed them over to Fluttershy, but keeping one for herself.

"Oh, hello Sunset Shimmer. How are you?" Fluttershy asked, still scared of Sunset Shimmer, but tried to hide it as best as she could.

"I'm alright. I'm thinking of going through the portal to get Twilight. I need her to come here and help me. Now before you say anything, I know it will be hard. When I was back in Equestria, well the pony one that is, I read a book that talked about this world. Unicorn ponies and their counterparts here in this world are all able to do magic. Humans can do it, but it takes a while to channel it. Same with pegasi ponies and their counterparts. They can fly here as well, but its near impossible, and it is most definitely harder to do than the magic. Tomorrow, I may not be here. Do not tell anyone of my plans. I wanted one person to know, that way no one would freak. If anyone asks, i'm home sick. Have a nice day, Fluttershy." Sunset Shimmer walked off to channel her magic. She had done it once before, and she was sure she could do it once more.


	2. Getting to Princess Twilight Sparkle

Sunset Shimmer walked into her red room. She sat on the edge of her bed and thought about a spells. After a half and hour of thinking, Sunset Shimmer could feel the magic pulse through her body. It rippled through her veins like wildfire. When it was over, she turned to her clock, and tried to levitate it. A blue glow rippled around the small desk clock, and with some effort, Sunset was able to lift it off of the nightstand, and move it onto her bed.

She laughed. She didn't think that she would be able to do it. The next 4 hours consisted of Sunset Shimmer casting spells that she had been able to cast in pony Equestria, and also some ones that she had never dared to try. That night she slipped out of her house, leaving a note to her parents saying she went to her friends house for a road trip.

Sunset Shimmer walked through town, and 15 minutes later, was at the portal in front of Canterlot High School. Channeling her magic onto the portal, she began to cast her spell. The seemingly solid wall began to move. When she was sure that she the portal was fully open, she stepped through it, ready for the change.

When Sunset emerged from the portal, she looked down at her new body. Hooves, and a unicorn horn. "Now to find Twilight." Sunset Shimmer whispered, setting off through the castle. She cast a spell to deafen the sound of her hoofsteps. As she trotted through the large castle, she wondered if Twilight was even there. Remembering a tracking spell she had put on Twilight a while back, she started to track the purple alicorn. Luckily, she was in the castle, and Sunset Shimmer decided to wait until morning to talk to her, after she remembered the catastrophe that happened when she tried to steal her crown and ended up tripping over Spike's tail.

Twilight rolled out of bed with a groan. As every morning since she had been staying in the Crystal Empires castle, she would go out when she woke up and take a walk around the castle. Twilight opened her large doors. Sunset Shimmer was sleeping in front of the large double doors. Twilight squealed and woke Sunset Shimmer up.

"Don't do that!" Sunset remarked. "I need you to come back to my world."

"But- how did you- what?!" Twilight gasped out. "How did you get here? The portal won't be open for another 30 moons!"

"Well if you must know," Sunset Shimmer told the alicorn about how she had been able to unlock the portal with her magic. By the end of the seemingly endless story, Twilight sat there, dumbfounded. She couldn't fathom how Sunset Shimmer was able to use her magic in the human world, nonetheless open the portal.

Twilight Sparkle knew that if she went into the human world, every human would know, because Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash would suddenly grow wings, and all of the five would grow weird ponytails from the ends of their hair, to replicate a tail. After much consideration, Twilight agreed to go into the other world.

That night, Twilight Sparkle left a note to the princesses:

_Dear Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence;_

_Please excuse my sudden absence. There is a matter I must attend to in the other world. I know how the portal was opened, and please do not close it, for I will arrive again shortly. Tell my friends that I have taken my element and that I am fine._

_~Princess Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight followed Sunset Shimmer to the portal. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the magic portal to the other dimension, with Sunset Shimmer following closely behind her.


	3. The First Day

Twilight Sparkle stood up. She remembered how it felt to walk on two legs, but it still felt silly to do so. She looked around, and saw Sunset Shimmer standing up. Twilight had received her wings and knew that when Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack woke up that next morning, they would know that their friend had come back to this world.

"Hey Twilight, you can come and stay at my place tonight," Sunset Shimmer checked her phone. "My parents left for Bali last night. They won't be back until the end of the month, so I have the house to myself." Sunset remarked, closing her phone after reading the text from her mother.

Twilight nodded, a habit she had gotten after she had been made Princess Celestia's student and was too afraid to talk. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight walked off to Sunset's house. Along the way, Sunset Shimmer told Twilight why she had brought her back to the human world.

"The day after you left, the other kids stayed away from me. The only one that would even approach me was Fluttershy, of all people. After a few days, her friends had welcomed me into their group. The other students weren't as nice. They still cower in fear when I pass them in the hallways. I thought that after you had left, and taught me the magic of friendship, the other kids would accept me for who I was. All it did was move them farther away from me. I brought you here that way you could try to tell them that I actually have changed, and want friends in my life; not just to rule a high school, and steal a crown from another world to take over that world with my own teenage army. I feel so bad for what I had done, I could barely leave my bedroom, I felt so bad. I would do almost anything to undo what I had done. Well the part of me getting the crown. If I hadn't taken that crown, I would never know what friendship is like. I just wish that I never got the crown in the end." Sunset Shimmer said, trying to keep the tears from flowing down her face.

"It's going to be alright. I'll try my best to help everyone see the new you." Twilight hugged Sunset.

The two girls walked up the porch to Sunset's house. Twilight figured she wouldn't get a lot of sleep that night, since she would probably end up doing more research on the human world. She also wanted to figure out how Sunset Shimmer had gotten her magical abilities in this world. No one had any horns, so how could they channel their magic? All Twilight knew was that she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow at school, when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy showed up with wings on their backs.

That night Twilight actually slept. She had forgotten how the portal took a toll on her energy level. She had fallen asleep on the computer, researching "How the human mind works". Sunset Shimmer had to shake Twilight awake.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to go to school!" Sunset Shimmer said as she shook Twilight. Twilight looked up, and remembered that she was in this world, and not her own, after she called for Spike to make her a daffodil sandwich.

When Twilight and Sunset Shimmer entered school, they were immediately bombarded with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

Rarity spoke first, in a rushed manner, "Twilight! You could have at least had Sunset Shimmer text me that you would be arriving today! I would have dressed for the occasion. I was shocked when I woke up and my hair was longer than normal."

"I missed having wings! So how long are you gonna be here Twi'?" Rainbow Dash asked, hoping to have her here longer than a half an hour to have wings.

"I'm not completely sure girls. Sunset Shimmer crossed the portal to get me, and wanted me to help her not have so many people afraid of her. I just hope I can do it. The Princesses will worry soon, even though I left them a note." Twilight said, trying to keep her voice low.

The 7 girls walked into school; they promised to meet up at the front of the school during their passing periods. Twilight didn't have a school schedule, since her doppelganger went to Maverick High School across town. She hoped she wouldn't accidentally meet her when she was out and about.

After meeting up several times during the day, they met up after school at the cafe where Rarity had shown them her Wondercolts attire. They devised a plan to help Sunset Shimmer gain friends.

Over on the other side of the portal, the princesses had found out where Twilight had gone.

"Why would she leave on such short notice, to go to that world where she almost got killed?" Princess Celestia shrieked as she read the short note of Twilight's.

"Dear sister, she probably had some manner she needed to attend to. You mustn't be mad at her for doing her duties." Princess Luna consoled.

"I don't even know how to portal was opened. I must go there and find her. Then seal up that portal for good. Sunset Shimmer will never return here, and Twilight must never go there again." Celestia hoped her plan would work. She had never been to that world, and had a very high possibility of meeting her other self.


	4. A Surpise Visitor

Twilight had taken a walk around the town, carrying Sunset Shimmers phone so she could call her house phone if she happened to get lost. Twilight wanted to go back to the cafe and get a drink.

"Twilight?" a familiar voice called out from behind Twilight.

Twilight turned around. "Flash!" she said. She rushed over to give him a hug. "I missed you so much. I try to talk to your doppelganger on my side, but he is always working. Also my friends teased me when I bumped into him when I got back." Twilight laughed.

They talked for about an hour until Sunset called Twilight. She needed her back home, but she wouldn't say why.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Sunset needs me. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Twilight called as she ran off to the house.

Twilight stepped in the door of the two-story house. "Princess Celestia?" Twilight was shocked to see her mentor on the couch of Sunset's house. She figured principals didn't make house calls, so she figured it must have been the Princess.

"Twilight Sparkle! You left your home. You must come back. This instant." there was a harsh sound to her voice, threatening even.

"No. I must help Sunset Shimmer. She needs my help!" Twilight shouted. "I have a duty to fulfill and I won't leave until I have completed it!" Twilight yelled.

"Fine, have it your way. Have fun opening the portal. I will close it after I return to Equestria. I will glad to get on four hooves once more." Princess Celestia wobbled out of the house.

When Celestia returned to Equestria, she had a look of defeat on her white face. She didn't have the strength to close the portal on her student. She hoped that Twilight would be alright. Celestia didn't want to go back into that world more than she needed. As she walked back to her room, tears streamed down her face.

Twilight sat down. She knew her mentor wouldn't close the portal on her. What if she did though? While Sunset Shimmer was in the bathroom, Twilight ran to the portal. If it was closed, then she would have to learn how to get her magic. She couldn't just leave Equestria without the most important Element of them all! Twilight reached out her hand. Luckily it went through the seemingly hard barrier. A sigh of relief escaped the young princess. She walked back to Sunset Shimmer's house, thoughts racing through her mind.

Fluttershy was at her house, a mile away from Sunset Shimmers. Luckily Fluttershy was orphan, so she didn't have to hide her newly gained wings from her parents. Or her magic ponytail. Fluttershy was never a big fan of flying in planes, but she figured she would end up flying during this trip with Twilight. She jumped off the ground, flapping her wings. With thump, she hit her bottom on the carpet.

"Hello, Rainbow? Yeah, I was wondering, could you come over to my house and teach me how to fly? Thanks!" Fluttershy hung up the phone. A half an hour later, Rainbow Dash appeared at her house, looking as excited as ever.

"This is totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash shrieked. 2 hours later of practicing how to fly, Fluttershy had finally been able to fly for more than 10 minutes.


	5. The Princesses Back Home

Princess Celestia paced her bedroom. Thought raced across her mind. Twilight needs to be here, in this world. How can she just leave? Sunset Shimmer does not deserve her help. How will I get Twilight back here? How will I tell her friends where Twilight is? What happens when I seal the barrier, and her friends come to talk to me about it? What will I say?

"Sister, you must calm down. You need to go seal the barrier now. Come." Princess Luna stood up, and helped Celestia to the portal.

"I can't do it Luna. It will be like sealing you in the moon for another thousand years. What if Twilight can not return? Sunset may have opened it once, but who is to say that she can do it again?" Celestia asked. Worry was spread across the alicorns face.

"Sister, she will be fine. Remember, it will open in 30 moons. I will talk to her friends if you can not do it yourself. Now, please close the barrier. If you can't then I will." Luna remarked.

Celestia looked at the portal. "I'm sorry Twilight." tears poured down Celestia's face. Channeling all the magic she could, she closed the barrier. With a heavy heart, she completed the spell. Once she finished the spell, Celestia raced off, leaving Luna alone in the portal room.

Celestia took off towards the pony sisters old castle in the Everfree Forest. No matter what she tried to do, she could not stop crying. When she had finally landed in front of the broken castle, she started to walk inside to the old throne room. This is where Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony used the elements against her sister. It was also the place where Celestia banished Luna to the moon.

After a few hours, Celestia made the return flight to the Crystal Empire. She knew that she would have to tell Twilight's friends where she was the next morning, and she was not looking forward to that. I'll just have Luna do it for me. Celestia thought.

When Princess Celestia reached the castle, Luna flew down.

"Welcome back. You have only been gone for hours. But next time, tell me when you leave. It wasn't very fun having to bring down the sun as well as bring up the moon. I wish you could have told me, or even left a note to where you had gone. I looked all around the castle for you worried sick!" Luna remarked. Worry could be seen in her eyes, along with relief for having her sister back safely.

"I'm sorry. I just hope that Twilight can find a way to come back soon, and not just in another 30 moons." Celestia said.

"She will be fine, dear sister. You mustn't worry as much as you do. You need to loosen up a bit. Twilight Sparkle will be fine. If she can't open the portal, then she will still be able to come back in 30 moons. I trust that she will do fine." Luna consoled Celestia.

That next morning, the princesses called Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to the Crystal Empire's castle. They had all thought that Twilight had done something very important, and they needed to hear it. Little did they know, they had just taken the worst trip of their young lives.

"Good morning girls. I have called you here today because- because…" Princess Celestia choked out. "Uhm Luna, can you-" Celestia ran out of the room, crying.

"Girls, this may not be hard to hear but it had to be done. The other day, Twilight was summoned back into the other world. With a heavy heart, my sister had to close the portal. We are almost certain that she will be able to open the portal on that side. That is what Sunset Shimmer did to get Twilight. I'm very sorry." Princess Luna hung her dark blue head.

A chatter erupted from the 5 ponies. No one understood why Celestia would close the portal on their best friend, nonetheless on the other princess!

"Celestia closed the portal on her, that way nothing could enter, or escape. The portal is guarded when it is open, and since it wasn't guarded, and someone found out, that could spell trouble. Twilight has taken her Element of Harmony to this other world. Please do not fret. If she can not come back, then she can return in 30 moons. Me and my sister will not open the portal ourselves. Now please, go home, and take a while to mull this over." Princess Luna turned away and walked towards the throne.

"Come on ladies, let's go." Rarity said, leading her friends through the big double doors.

Celestia laid down on her large bed. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Sadly, no sleep escaped the large alicorn princess.


	6. At School

Twilight had gotten very little sleep that night. She had dreamt that Princess Celestia closed the barrier on her, making it so she could never return, even in another 30 moons. She had woken up groggily, to the smell of coffee drifting upstairs into the guest bedroom. Even though Twilight had never particularly liked coffee, the smell always woke her up and kept her awake. Twilight stumbled down the tan carpeted stairs and walked into the well lighted kitchen.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Sunset Shimmer chuckled. She poured herself a cup of coffee, only adding sugar. If Twilight had known this before Sunset changed her ways, she would have thought that she kept her coffee the way her soul was, black.

"Oh shut up. So what's the plan for today?" Twilight asked, still trying to wake up.

"Well Rarity got Celestia to make an assembly to help me. I have no clue how she did it, but I am not one to question how people do things. No one asked me how I turned into a demon-monster thing, so I think they should get the same respect back to them," Sunset sat down, sipping her steaming cup of coffee.

That morning, the girls had a video chat telling each other what to wear. Since Twilight didn't have any clothes, and most of Sunset Shimmer's did not fit her, Rarity decided that she would bring Twilight some clothes to wear, since Twilight and her were the same size.

Later that day, an assembly was called. The girls shuffled with the rest of the classmates. All except Twilight, for she didn't even have a school schedule. She just kept to herself in the library, researching everything she could about the human world. The 7 girls stepped onto the stage, and whispers circled around the room when they all saw Sunset Shimmer among the small group. "Oh look, its Sunset Shimmer!" "Isn't she the one that tried to take over a fake land with all of us? I heard she is crazy, I don't even dare near go her anymore." When Principal Celestia stepped up, the whispering ceased.

"Good morning students. I have called you today to go over some facts that happened about a fortnight ago." Puzzled looks was shown through the audience. Celestia sighed. "2 weeks ago, one of our fellow students stole a magical crown from another world, and tried to use it to take us all over. Princess of the Fall Formal, Twilight Sparkle, stopped her, when she and her other friends joined together unexpectedly and stopped Sunset Shimmer. I have heard that you are not accepting Sunset Shimmer. She needs to learn the magic of friendship. When you are over there just shying away from her, she feels like no one cares for her. She called on Twilight, from the other world, to come back and help her. She feels so bad, she goes as far to go to another world to get this resolved. These girls each have something to say." Principal Celestia gestured over to the girls, and they all stood up.

Twilight walked over to the podium, with the seal of the school on the front of it, "Hello everybody. A few weeks ago, I stopped Sunset Shimmer. To help her, I suggested that she make friends with you all, so she understands what friendship is. Only a year ago, I did not know of the magic of friendship. All of you take it for granted, thinking that the more friends you have, the better you are,but thats not true. You just need a few friends." Twilight was stopped abruptly by a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I can do this, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer commented. Twilight stepped down. "Guys, I know you think that I am crazy, and I can't have friends. But honestly, you still voted for Twilight even though you had no clue who she was. I think that you should all give me that chance. Be like true Wondercolts, and accept everyone, despite of their differences." Sunset Shimmer concluded her on-the-spot speech. One student stood up from her speech and clapped. Little by little, more and more students joined in. A wave of relief escaped Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight fell on the floor. "TWILIGHT!" the girls yelled in unison. Twilight looked like something just kicked her.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it," Twilight gasped. "The portal! I think Princess Celestia closed it." Twilight pulled herself up and dashed towards the portal. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew behind Twilight, wondering why she wasn't using her wings as well. Twilight approached the portal, and reached out her hand, praying that the portal wasn't closed. She put her hand on the barrier, and it didn't go through. Twilight collapsed on the ground. "No, no, no, no; this can not be happening. She closed the portal on me. She couldn't. No, please Celestia, no," Twilight cried out. Tears were slowly streaming down her face. She didn't know how to call on her magic, like Sunset Shimmer did.

Students gathered around, trying their best to see what all the commotion was about. Of course, Apple Bloom, Sweetiebell, and Scootaloo found their way to the front, just like they did at the Fall Formal,

"Oh, sugarcube, I'm sure that you are gonn' get back to 'Questria. You'll find a way," Applejack commented in her thick country accent.

"No Applejack, you don't understand. I think i'm gonna have to be the one to open the portal, not Sunset Shimmer. I have no clue how to get my magic working in this world. Without a horn, I don't think that I can. What if the portal doesn't open like it should in 30 moons." Twilight said in a very rushed manner.

"Darling, you will be fine. You are a Princess! Princesses always find a way out of a sticky situation, so don't you worry, dear," Rarity consoled Twilight.

Twilight stood up, trying to keep her tears from falling down her face. She couldn't believe that her best friend, her mentor, would close it on her. She couldn't fathom why she would even do that! The rest of the day was like torture to Twilight.


	7. That Night

Back home in the pony Equestria, Princess Celestia sat up with a jolt. She accidentally fell asleep during her lunch time. Princess Luna looked at her curiously.

"Sister, what is wrong with you? You could barely rise the sun this morning, and now you are falling asleep in your salad," Luna noted.

"I, I just feel so bad for closing the portal on Twilight. She doesn't even know why I did it, and the worst part is that I can't even tell her why. I just wish she never went back into that portal. She was like a little sister to me. Why did she have to leave me? She is to move the stars, and ever since she left, the stars have stayed in the same place they have before she left. Please tell me what i'm doing wrong," Celestia concluded.

She looked solemnly at her salad. She barely at dinner the night before, and couldn't eat her breakfast. Using her magic, she put it on the edge of the table, symbolizing that she was done with it. "I'm going to go to my bedroom. Please do not send guards after me. I will be there the rest of the day. Have my dinner sent up to me please. I will set the sun from my bedroom. Have a nice day, Luna." Princess Celestia trotted off towards her bedroom. She spent that night searching through her library, looking for a way to get Twilight back without opening the portal. After searching for hours and hours, books upon books, she could not find any spell to help her.

"There must be some book on cross-dimensional magic!" Princess Celestia cried out. "I know I read one once about it. I need to get Twilight back before she does something stupid," Celestia rushed across to the other side of her library, hoping she would find the book. After searching through all her books, she could not find even one spell about cross- dimensional magic. She looked around in defeat. Her sun was shining down on the young ponies walking the streets of Canterlot.

Celestia paced her large bedroom. Whites and yellows covered her walls, completely the opposite of her sisters blacks, dark blues and dark purples.

"How can two sisters be so opposite, but still get along well?" Celestia wondered aloud. A knock on the door pulled Celestia out of her deep thought.

"Princess, I have brought you your dinner," the guard said, standing tall, but showed fear in his eyes. Most guards did not like the size of Celestia, for it scared them.

"Oh, thank you, Dawn Shadow. Please place it on the table." Princess Celestia prided herself in remembering all of the guards names. She watched the food being placed on the table, and when the guard and chef left, she walked over to the food. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. She lifted the soup up to her mouth and ate. The warmth of the soup warmed her, she didn't even realize she was cold. When she finished the large dinner, she moved to the overly large window. Calling on all the magic she could muster, she moved the sun below the mountains. She noticed Luna rising her moon above the mountains, then walking back into the castle.

That night, Twilight had tried to connect to her magical abilities, failing each time.

"Hey, Twilight, do you want some help?" Sunset Shimmer stood in the doorway, watching Twilight's failures, and felt bad for her.

"How did you do it? Without a horn, it's not possible!" Twilight asked. Once more she tried, and felt a surge of magical energy, but it soon faded.

"Once you do it once, voluntarily, you can do it forever. The first time it happened to me, it was involuntary, so it didn't stick, but I still had the energy in me. I spent a good half hour sitting on my bed, searching my head for the magic. When I finally reached it, I put all my thoughts into it, and tried many different types of magic, until I was certain that I could open the portal again. I beg of you, please do not try it. I do not wish to see you get hurt, and the spell hurt so bad. Everything felt wrong about me doing it, but I needed to it. You will be left with the worst guilt of your life," Sunset begged.

Twilight looked around the room, and then back at the fire haired human. "I must. I need to get back to my world, and move the stars, and fulfill my duty as a princess. I'm very sorry Sunset, but I have to do this."

The doorbell rang. Sunset Shimmer got up, as well as Twilight. Twilight tried once more to get her magic in her. "Ah!" Twilight yelled. She looked towards the pillow, and moved it. She rushed downstairs to see who was at the door, Sunset Shimmer trailing her closely. Using her magic, Twilight looked through the door, and saw Princess Luna? Luna rang the doorbell once more, and Twilight opened the door. "Princess Luna?" Twilight stared in disbelief.


	8. Another Visitor

"Twilight Sparkle, I'm so glad I found you. I ran into Rainbow Dash first, and she helped me get here. I really do not like this place. It's to hard to walk. May I come on in?" Luna stumbled.

"O-of course….." Twilight stared, inviting Princess Luna into the house. She followed her, but Sunset Shimmer pulled Twilight off to the side.

"What is she doing here?" Sunset hissed through her teeth. Sunset and Twilight looked over to Luna, who fell onto the couch.

"I don't know, now let me find out," Twilight slid out from the cell Sunset made with her arms. Twilight walked slowly over to Princess Luna, hoping she wouldn't drag her back to the pony Equestria and not let her finish her duty. "So, uhm, Princess Luna… what brings you here tonight?" Twilight gulped.

"Well, I know that Celestia had closed the barrier, I was there when she did it. She could barely do it; she ran out crying and left for hours. She has barely been eating, and i'm so worried for my sister. I shouldn't have opened the barrier, but the only reason I came through is to tell you why Celestia closed the portal on you," Luna said, with sadness in her voice.

"Well then, what is it?" Twilight asked, hoping to find out what exactly made Princess Celestia close the portal on her student.

"When the portal is opened every 30 moons, guards are set to guard the portal. They make sure that nothing comes through. When Sunset Shimmer went through the first time, the guards left to check something out. Thats why she was able to get through unharmed. If the portal is open without a guard stationed at it, we can't stop anything from coming through, or leaving. That is why she closed the portal on you. I have a feeling you got your magic to work, since I heard you scream, and Rainbow Dash saw you levitating a pillow, if I am to be correct," Princess Luna noted. "When I go back through the portal, I will close it once more. Sunset Shimmer opened the portal, and can teach you how to do it yourself. I have taken over your duty of moving the stars until you return. Have a nice day, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer," Luna stood up and stumbled out of the house.

Luna walked onto Canterlot High's lawn. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the portal, hoping that her sister wasn't waiting for her on the other side. When she emerged from the portal, she was glad to see that Celestia was nowhere to be seen. She called on her magic, and closed the portal. Walking back to her room, she laid down on her dark purple bed, covered in stars. All she wanted was for Twilight to come back safely, and for her sister to start eating. Luna did not want to take over the position of moving the sun, the moon, and the stars. She had no clue how Celestia had managed to do that for 1,000 years while Luna/ Nightmare Moon was trapped on the moon all those years.

Luna shivered. She hated remembering that she had once tried to take over Equestria in total darkness. The fight between Luna and her sister was all she could think of on the moon. Even though she was mostly a mare called Nightmare Moon, she still had her old thoughts from before she turned evil. When she was released, Nightmare Moon had once more tried to take over Equestria.

* * *

Twilight rushed back upstairs to her room. She stepped over to her bed and sat down. Thinking about her magic, she levitated her pillow once more. The next half hour consisted of Twilight levitating objects of different sizes, and moving them to somewhere else in the room.

Sunset Shimmer walked up the stairs after getting herself a snack. She heard things moving over in Twilight's room. "See Twilight? You got this," Sunset Shimmer chuckled and she went over to her room. After a few minutes, Sunset wondered why Twilight didn't practice flying.

"Twilight? Can I ask you a question?" Sunset Shimmer asked as she opened the door to Twilight's room. Twilight dropped the cup she was levitating, and turned to Sunset Shimmer.

"Sure, what's up?" Twilight asked. There was worry in her voice, and Sunset figured it was because she was afraid that Celestia didn't like her anymore.

"I was just wondering, why don't you practice flying? I mean, Fluttershy has been working really hard to be able to fly at all. Rainbow Dash, well she could always fly pretty well even from the time she first got her wings," Sunset Shimmer commented.

Twilight looked at Sunset Shimmer. "Well, ever since I was made an alicorn, I wasn't that interested in flying. I had always walked, so I figured that I would only fly if I really needed to. I've probably flown a few times these past 3 weeks or so, but pretty much I always walked everywhere I needed to go. Then again, I have been cooped up in the castle lately. Spike has been taking care of the library for me, and my owl has been sending me letters on how Spike is doing. I guess I should practice flying though," Twilight said with determination. Even though Twilight looked happy, she missed Spike. She hadn't seen him since the events of last time she was in the human world.

Twilight got up off the purple bed and stretched out her wings. Sunset Shimmer followed her onto the balcony. Sunset Shimmer knew what Twilight was gonna do, but was afraid that Twilight wouldn't be able to take off, and she would break her leg on the ground or something else horrific. Twilight climbed onto the banister. Looking down, she realized just how far off the ground she really was and was scared. With a leap of faith, Twilight fell off the banister, flapped her wings, and flew. Sunset clapped her hands in praise for her friend. Twilight was amazed. She didn't think that she would actually be able to fly so soon.


	9. Ponies Back Home

When Twilight had finished her little flying session, she landed onto the balcony next to Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer looked at Twilight in disbelief.

"How did you do that so easily?" Sunset Shimmer asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know. It just kinda came naturally to me, I guess. I wasn't expecting it to be hard, but definitely not that easy," Twilight commented to Sunset Shimmer. Twilight turned around and walked back into her room. She sat down on the soft bed. "That was really cool. But I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Sunset Shimmer," Twilight said, shooing away Sunset from her room.

"Goodnight Twilight," Sunset Shimmer walked out of Twilight's room, closing the door softly behind her.

Twilight laid down, and pulled the covers over her cold body. She laid on the bed, thinking about what was happening back home. She hoped that everything was doing fine, since she had the most important Element of all with her. Last time she went to this world, Spike had come along with her. He was with her through everything that had happened. This time, he didn't come with her, and she was sure it was like that.

* * *

Back home in the pony Equestria, Twilight's friends sat down in the Golden Oaks Library, where Twilight lived.

"What if she never comes back?" Fluttershy asked quietly. Of course, no one heard her soft voice.

"What if she has forgotten all about us? I mean, Rainbow Dash remembered us when we visited her in Cloudsdale, but this has been FOREVER! What if-" Pinkie Pie was stopped abruptly with Applejack's hoof on her mouth.

"Stop it, Pinkie. I'm sure she remembers us ponies. We just gotta give her some time to finish whatever she is doin' over there in that world," Applejack responded.

All the girls looked at each other with sorrow. All they wanted was for their friend to be safe.

"Guys, Twilight is over there doing her best. I'm sure that she will come back, and she will remember us. We should go to, and ask the Princesses what is Equestria is going on. They are bound to know what happened," Rainbow Dash said triumphantly. She flapped her wings and lifted off the ground. Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash scornfully. As Rainbow stepped back onto the ground, Spike rushed into the door.

Catching his breath, he gasped out, "Did you know Twilight left?!"

The Mane 6 looked around at each other. "Well, yes, Spike. But we aren't going to do anything about it, because she did this on her own, and she is a princess now. Right Rainbow Dash?" Rarity glanced over to Rainbow Dash, who immediately put her wings down, and stood back.

Spike dropped his mouth. "You mean, you knew this whole time that Twilight was gone, and you didn't tell me?" he asked in disbelief.

The ponies looked at each other, and Fluttershy stepped forward timidly, "W-we were going to tell you, b-but we didn't want to worry you….." Fluttershy trailed off, her voice dying off.

Spike stared at Fluttershy, and the rest of the Mane 6. Spike opened his mouth, only to close it again. He turned around and ran out of the library.

"SPIKE!" the ponies called in unison. They rushed out of the library, following Spike. Rainbow Dash darted ahead of the others, and tackled Spike to the ground.

"Let me go, Rainbow Dash! I have to… find…. Twilight!" Spike screamed under Rainbow Dash's weight.

"Spike, stop it! She is safe, and perfectly fine. If I let you up, all you are going to do, is rush towards the train station, and try to find Twilight, and i'm not going to let you do that," Rainbow said triumphantly.

Spike eventually gave up, after all the other ponies crowded around him and Rainbow. Laying his head on the ground, he gave out a sigh of defeat.


	10. The Last Day

Over the weekend, the group of girls in the human world made a plan to meet up with the whole school on the Monday they returned. They called, texted, and emailed all the people they could think of from the school to meet in the gym in the morning. They also emailed Principal Celestia to ask her if it was alright, and to make an announcement at the beginning of the school day in case anyone forgot.

That Monday, they gathered in the gym, and looked upon the huge crowd of kids.

"So why did you gather us all here today sugarcube? We figured you had a good reason, so we just went along, but now this is just strange," Applejack asked.

Twilight Sparkle put her crown upon her head. She took a deep breath and turned to the girls. "You shall find out along with everyone else," she said as she held back tears.

Principal Celestia stepped up to the podium. "So I have gathered you all here today, because one of our students asked if she could speak. I figure none of you know why, and neither do I. All I know is that it's important, so here, I present, Princess of the Fall Formal, and an actual princess, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" students got up and clapped for their fellow classmate, even though she didn't have any classes.

Twilight stepped out from behind the curtain along with her friends. She walked up to the podium and began to speak. "Thank you all for coming here today. Everyone in this room is wondering what is so important. Well, back where I come from, ponies, yes ponies, are starting to worry about where I am. I have noticed that all of you are starting to welcome Sunset Shimmer into the school nicely, and not fearing her. Well, not fearing her as much," Twilight looked up at the crowd of students. She turned back around to her friends, who stared at her in disbelief. "I figure you all know why I have brought you here then. My quest is complete. I came here so you can learn to accept Sunset Shimmer, and from what I have seen, it's happening. So, as it may be, this is my final day in this world. My other world is missing one of the greatest things it needs, the Element of Magic. Anyway, the stars need moving, and Princess Luna may or may not be doing the deed. So I bid you farewell. I will be leaving at the end of school today, once I open the portal. I will be going around to classrooms so if you have any questions, please ask them then. Thank you, and have a great day."

Twilight stepped down from the podium and claps arouse from the stands. Tears fell from Twilight face as she walked towards her friends.

"Oh, darling. I'm going to miss you so much!" Rarity commented.

"Well, just remember me. You better get to class, and i'll be around shortly," Twilight sniffled. Even though she didn't want to leave from this new place, she knew she would have to. She stepped behind the curtain, and listened to the sounds of people's feet on the wood. Tears fell from her purple face.

After a minute, she stood up, and began to do her rounds in the classrooms. Very few questions were asked, so they went faster than Twilight has anticipated. She was able to finish all the classes in just 2 class periods. She figured that if she didn't get to anyone, they could find her during lunch.

When lunch came, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer all sat with Twilight.

"So I know you don't really know how to open the portal, so if you need any help later, just come look for me, and I'll be glad to help," Sunset Shimmer said.

"Thanks Sunset. I think I will be able to get it though," Twilight replied.

"I'm really going to miss you, Twilight. It was nice to have you come back. I hope you remember us and tell your friends at home about us," Fluttershy said, quieter than normal, because she was crying.

Pinkie Pie sat off to the side bawling her eyes out. She hated having to see people leave. she was the one that would always welcome people, and she didn't like it when they left. Her dark pink hair lay flat against her head, like someone popped it with a needle. Twilight stood up and walked over to Pinkie.

"Hey, Pinkie. It's going to be okay. There is another me here, and I think she would love to have some friends. She may not act like it at first, but just warm up to her, and I think she will love to meet you," Twilight comforted.

"Y-yeah, I know. But she - won't be the - same - Twilight I know," Pinkie Pie said through sobs.

Twilight hugged Pinkie and sat back down. "Anyway, I don't think that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, or Princess Cadance would like it if you barged through the portal again," Sunset Shimmer sat back in her seat. "So what until the portal is normally opened to come fetch me, unless it's a dire emergency. Now girls, I expect that you also help Sunset fit in here."

The girls nodded, with tears falling down their faces. Twilight hated to see her friends cry, but she needed to get back home.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for this wait. I didn't even realize I didn't post this chapter here! But anyways, I'm *hopefully* finishing up the last chapter tonight, so it might be posted tomorrow or something.


End file.
